The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘NEPTUNES GOLD’, was discovered as a chance seedling by the inventor, Neil Alcock. The seed parent is believed to be Erygium zabelii, unpatented and the pollen parent undetermined. This interesting new variety was discovered in the inventor's garden during 2008 as an individual seedling plant.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first propagated ‘NEPTUNES GOLD’ by root cuttings during 2009. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. Subsequently, several generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.